Relax
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Gwendal needs to relax.  Good thing that Gunter's there to help.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this story was written as a challenge and it took a few days to determine whether or not to post it since it does contain a lemon and bondage. Ultimately I decided to post so hopefully you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

* * *

Relax

Gwendal von Voltaire wasn't the type of man to admit to any weaknesses and he wasn't the type of man that appeared to be content with giving up any kind of control over a situation. A frown was constantly on his face, his brow wrinkled with thought over any given situation that may have arose at any time. Yet as he lay on the bed with a blindfold over his eyes and his wrists bound to the headboard he couldn't help but surrender his power to the other man that stood at the foot of the bed with a hungry look burning within his violet eyes.

He didn't know how they had gotten into this position although he suspected that it had something to do with Gunter making the comment that he looked stressed. If he didn't trust the century and a half old man then Gwendal would be sure to make the lavender-haired man's life a living hell. "Gunter." Gwendal said softly, his voice full of an emotion that he didn't quite dare name yet.

"You're stressed, Gwen." Gunter commented lightly as he moved to straddle Gwendal's thighs. "You'll feel better soon."

He smiled softly to himself as the candles sent shadows across the room, the pale light they emitted giving the dark gray-haired man an almost harsher look. In the daylight he looked intimidating enough but in simple candlelight he looked even more intimidating. At the same time though he looked almost helpless with the blindfold and his hands bound.

Slender hands spread across the green jacket adorned by the bound man and a smile spread across his features as he watched Gwendal's chest rise and fall slightly quicker. "Gunter," Gwendal growled softly.

"Just relax. Let me take care of everything."

Gwendal tried to concentrate on his breathing as he felt Gunter's hands slip lower until they were softly rubbing over his groin. He could feel himself growing harder as Gunter continued to rub and didn't bother to bite back a growl of frustration when the other man stopped. If this was supposed to relax him then it was having the opposite effect! He wanted to be touched where no other should touch and to feel Gunter's bare skin against his own.

That pale... flawless skin.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt cool air suddenly hitting his heated flesh and felt something brushing against his lips. He moved his head slightly and opened his mouth when a warm appendage brushed against his lips. His tongue pressed against the other man's tongue, their lips moving softly together as Gunter started moving their hips against each other. It was through their clothes that Gwendal realized that the lavender-haired man was enjoying this as much as he was.

Gunter smiled softly as he pulled away and listened to the barely concealed protest that escaped Gwendal's lips. Slowly unbuttoning the dark gray-haired man's uniform, Gunter allowed himself to touch every bit of skin exposed before he lowered his head and started to sample his lover's truly unique flavor. While he smelled of sword polish his taste was more of spices.

He just couldn't get enough.

Gunter smirked softly as he watched Gwendal's reactions to his sampling and saw the fine sheen of sweat that was beginning to coat his forehead. He was making such an effort to keep quiet when he should have been relinquishing his control for a while. Oh well. In a short time Gunter knew that Gwendal would be writhing and begging for him without any constraints.

His fingers brushed against the bulge in the other man's green pants and listened to the hiss of pleasure that filled the room. So Gwen liked that, did he? Pressing slightly harder against the bulge, Gunter listened as the hisses turned into soft pants as he slowly undid the older man's pants.

A groan of relief left Gwendals lips as he was released from the confines of his pants and felt Gunter slide the material down his muscular legs. He never knew why exactly Gunter never tied his legs in the beginning of their game like he did with his arms. Maybe he didn't want to bother untying them when they got to their main event.

He closed his eyes tightly when he felt a soft breeze blow over his heated erection and bucked his hips slightly only to have Gunter's slender fingers hold his hips down. "None of that." Gunter scolded softly. "You'll get your reward sooner if you don't do that."

Despite Gunter's promises Gwendal couldn't help but try to move his hips. "Please." Gwendal begged softly.

"Please what?" Slender fingers wrapped around the thick organ and squeezed gently.

By confessing what he wanted Gwendal knew that he'd get it but he didn't want to beg for his release. His pride wouldn't allow him to but yet he wanted to feel that moist cavern around him, eagerly sucking until he came. As soon as that happened... He trailed off, shivering in anticipation of what would be next. "Suck me." Gwendal whispered.

"Hmm?" Gunter raised an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his face. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Suck me." Gwendal repeated a little bit louder.

Gunter slowly slipped off of the man and removed his own clothes, groaning as his own erection was freed from its confines. Maybe he should let Gwendal watch him this time. Nodding slightly, the younger man removed the blindfold from Gwendal's dark blue eyes and moved so he was knelt between the older man's legs.

A groan of relief left Gwendal's lips as he watched Gunter take his length into his mouth, his eyes glazed with lust as he watched the lavender-haired mans head move up and down. "So good." Gwendal groaned as he tugged at his restraints.

Gunter moved his hand down his taught stomach until he reached his own erection and began pumping in sync with his own actions with Gwendal. His hips jerked forward as he began sucking harder, wanting desperately to reach his release as he heard Gwendal's pleas to let him release as well. It'd been too long since they had last met like this.

Releasing Gwendal's length the lavender-haired man quickly reached for a small bottle of oil that waited patiently for them on the nightstand. Slicking his fingers with the clear oil, he set the bottle back down and pressed a finger past the tight ring of hidden muscle.

Gwendal closed his eyes at the intrusion and forced himself to count backwards as Gunter slowly moved his finger in and out, attempting to ease his body into relaxation before another finger was added. Pants left his lips as Gwendal felt himself being stretched for something larger and by far more fun. "Are you ready?" Gunter whispered breathlessly.

"Yes." Came a needy reply.

Gunter was silent as he removed his fingers and lined himself up. He was careful as he pushed into the older man and listened to their breaths. The need was so thick in the air that he almost couldn't breathe and the tightness around his length was almost enough to make him release right then and there. Shinou give him strength.

Soft grunts left Gwendals lips as he felt Gunter entering him, stretching his muscles as they tried to close in around the invader. He slowed his breathing as he forced himself to relax before staring into the violet eyes of his lover as they waited for him to adjust. His blue eyes closed as their lips pressed against each other, moving gently and yet expressing their desires. "Move." Gwendal ordered, his breath warm against Gunter's lips.

Jolts of pleasure went up his spine as Gunter slowly began moving, adjusting his thrusts to find that one spot. A cry left Gwendal's lips as white spots formed behind his eyelids, his whole body jerking upwards as Gunter ruthlessly pounded into that one spot. "So good." Gunter whispered into his ear. "Do you like this, Gwendal?"

No words left Gwendal's lips as he pulled on the restraints, wanting desperately to touch Gunter. Even if he wanted to talk he wasn't sure that he would have been able to answer seeing as the blood was currently residing somewhere else. All that he could think about was being as close as he could to the other man. "Please. Please." Gwendal gasped repeatedly.

He could feel himself coming closer as his pleas were answered with harder thrusts. From how quickly Gunter was moving it was clear that he was reaching his limit as well. Without saying a word, Gunter untied the scarves that held Gwendals wrists to the headboard and hissed as his nails dug into the pale shoulders.

The bed creaked softly in protest as the two frantically moved against each other. Gwendal tilted his head back and let out a cry of pleasure as Gunter's slender fingers began jerking at his length until he could take it no longer. His muscles stiffened as creamy liquid splashed across Gunter's chest and a groan escaped Gunters lips as he jerked his hips forward, releasing into the older man.

Slowly he slipped from his lover and left for a brief moment before returning with a damp washcloth. Gwendal noted that his seed was already washed from Gunters chest and stomach but made no motions to move. He wasn't even sure how Gunter could move with that sated expression on his face.

He made no noises as Gunter cleaned him and waited until he returned to bed before softly kissing the man. "Feel better?" Gunter questioned.

"Much."

Gunter frowned slightly as he watched Gwendal's face for a moment before commenting, "You really shouldn't let yourself get so tense. It's not good."

A smirk spread across Gwendals face as he looked at his lover before replying, "But then I wouldn't have you to help me relax."

As they stared at each other they quickly determined that they had enough energy for one more round between the sheets. After all, they both needed this to stay relaxed and what better way than relaxing together?

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I couldn't help but write this one since it was a challenge to write a GunterxGwendal fic. For some reason I could see Gwendal giving up control for a round in the sheets since he's pretty much in control every other time. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
